


Friday Night Funkin but Awesome

by dilfviolinist



Series: identity pee [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Antodrew, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friday Night Funkin x Idv Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M, Rap Battles, Scat kink, Shit, Twinks, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfviolinist/pseuds/dilfviolinist
Summary: andrew and antonio have a backstage altercation
Relationships: Antonio | Violinist/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper
Series: identity pee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Friday Night Funkin but Awesome

The stench of herpes and white people thicken the air of the Oletus Manor. Talk about good vibrations, these happy little crackers were giddy for the sickest rap battle of the century. But not an actual rap battle, more like the corny gringo shit you’d see in a Disney Channel original. Or what you’d hear on the kidz bop station in 2013.  
Antonio Paganini stood on the ballroom stage, a wry smile plastered on his face as he waited for his opponent. The primary objective of this activity was to charm the audience with your sexy nature, which mister Antonio is very good at. All of the other contestants to the epic rap saga have been fucking crushed by Antonio. So now they’re just picking off poor souls to go up against this douchebag. There were three people who hadn’t gone against Antonio yet; William, Yidhra, and Andrew. William refused the offer and went on some rant about how he’s a civilized gentlemen who only had eyes for rugby or some shit. Yidhra’s out of the question because nobody knows where she is. Probably listening to Marylin Manson or some shit. fucking cryptid. Antonio’s wearing black spandex pants that make his fat dick prominent for everyone to see and a grey knitted sweater which read “D.I.L.F” in spiked letters. His tangled black hair snakes down to his feet like a cloak, partially covering his face. Antonio knows he’s the freshest motherfucker in town. It’s no debate that nobody is as swag as this violin hunk. Rapid notifictations are making his phone vibrate in his pocket, he wishes that his discord kitten would shut the fuck up and wait for daddy patiently.

Norton is standing at the front of the stage with a microphone strapped to his cheek. ̶̛̻̠̤̟̹̆̍͛͆̌͊̆ͅHe’s wheezing and rasping due to being a hefty 300 pounds overweight. God damn. I don’t know how the fuck this guy even got on the stage. he’s fucking colossal. But that’s beside the point. He screams out to the crowd;

“ Y’all ready for some ̸̡̯̯̪͈͕͉̯̅̋̄̍F̵̛͔͇̖̝̂͐͋͐̔̚͠R̷̛̙̟̤͓̙͛̆̆I̸̢͎̺͙̤̺̾̾D̸̯̞̟̤͈̄̇͊̐̍̉̄̎̀͠A̶̛̛̫͛̋̐̅̈̒̽̊Y̷̪̱̹̲͉̪̯̿̓̽͜ ̸̨̧̰̞̲̗̞͚̖͂̒̊̅̍͘͝N̸͓̬̘͖̮̖̥͓̘̈̋́̔̅̚Į̴̠͖͇̳̱͙̝̄̓͛̂I̸̡͙̰̙̝̒͛͝I̷̩̳̠̗͍͑͒̅̂I̴̼̖̫̘̜̣̬̺̓G̶̘̹̒͛̃̎̔̑H̵̯̣͇̣̬̫̉́̑̏͜͠ͅḦ̴̹̱̆̎̎Ḧ̸͕̪̘̖̯́͋̀̔̄̓̑̆̅T̷̤̘̭̰̘̯̣̜͗̉͋͛͐͛̽̉͒͝T̶̨͖̖̒͑͐̐̈́͛̊ͅT̵̛̳̭̗͉͌̅͆̈̎̐͑̕ ̸̯̩̼̼̋̋̌̔̀F̴̨̖̜̫̥̙̦̖̼̆̏͂́͂̚Ứ̸͍̠͓̫̥̔̄̇͋̂̇̃͝ͅN̵̨͔̮̫̙͔̭̦̞̖͌͗͌͆̿͋̀͠Ḵ̷̨̼͔͚̥̤̖̩̇̔̉̽̎̊̑̽̄Ì̴͇͜͝͝N̶͉͍͓̳̊̉̒?? 

“We’ve got a new contestant today, so let’s take a peek!”

He’s successfully riled up the crowd and also ended a few lives due to the lethal doses of radiation unleashed from his mouth. somebody end this fucking nightmare. There’s whistling and cheering coming from the pit. Antonio blows a kiss to the audience, and a little bit of jizz is shot into the air like a cum cannon.

“And now, here is MC Gravekeeper!!”

The crowd boos as a scrawny, pale man walks onto the stage. His scruffy white hair drapes over his left eye.  
He’s wearing hot pink booty shorts that wedge up his asscrack and fail to conceal his balls.

He stands about 10 feet away from Antonio, shakey hands gripping the microphone. The albino is visibly aroused by the sexy man he’s going up against. The tip of his pale dick is peeking through the top of his shorts. His cock is so hard that it could drill a hole to china. His faithful shovel is clenched between his asscheeks.

Antonio crudely snatches the microphone and begins to mock the smaller man.

“Is this some sort of joke? You emo ass cuck,  
I won’t spare you any pity, I don’t give a fuck!  
You’re 6 feet below me, so dig yourself an exit,  
You must be post mortem, because your ass gonna need resurrecting!  
Your asshole is mine, i use that shit as a peephole,  
It’s relative to the size of your steeple  
”

The crowd goes wild, while Andrew is already prepared for retaliation. His dick is swaying beautifully as he walks, let a motherfucker have confidence bitch! He grips the microphone and marches a few feet towards Antonio. 

“Satans chucklevoodoo rotten your brain?  
With your whack flow this is nothing but a game,  
You think you’re class you’re just foreskin cheese  
Your pussy reeks of lard YOU GOT TOO MUCH YEAST!”

Antonio glares at Andrew, slightly surprised at this turn of events. But a sinister grin creeps from his teeth as he hurls more obscene remarks at Andrew. 

“I see a little twink soaked in piss,  
He should put his mouth to use and give my dick a kiss,  
This hoe gay as hell and ain’t afraid to show it  
I put my cock in his face and tell that bozo to blow it  
He’s no match for me, this we all know,  
Your moms been dead for years you gotta let go!!”

Andrews face turns a scarlet red, and he begins to keen and scream loudly like a child. The crowd begins to cackle at him as he rushes off the stage in tears, his juicy ass bouncing extravagantly. 

************************************

A hysterical Andrew dashes through the backstage area, humiliated sobs coming from him. He trips over a boom box and face plants into the floor with a pained yelp. For a second he thinks that the fall paralyzed him and he gets a little excited. Why is life always so cruel to him? But his self pity is interrupted when he hears a low laugh from behind him. 

Antonio loomered over Andrew, a mocking smile on his face as he undressed the pale man with his eyes. He dropped down to his knees and crashed their lips together with nothing but a squeak from Andrew.

The violinist has the smaller male pinned underneath him, wrapping him up in his jet black hair to stop him from squirming. They’re making out ferociously. I haven’t seen this kind of face eating since silence of the lambs.

Antonio breaks the kiss and unconventionally starts ripping Andrews clothes off. The pale man is too aroused to protest as Antonio grinds their hips together. Now that Andrew is fully nude, Antonio slides off his black spandex, revealing his monster cock (he’d gone commando today) He sits on his knees and yanks Andrew towards him to where Andrews thighs are on top of the violinists hips.“Is this what you’ve been waiting for, mio caro?,” antonio purred while peering down at the frail man. He brings two fingers down to Andrews ass and cautiously slides them in. The pale man cries out loud but can’t find the strength to protest. He jerks wildly and his balls jiggle beautifully. Antonio locks eyes with Andrew as he curled his fingers and began to massage his prostate in a circular motion. Andrews eyebrows scrunched up in delight, broken moans and cries falling out of his mouth.

Antonio pulled his poop (yummy :3) covered fingers out of Andrew and pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. “Spread your legs wider,” he panted. Andrew obliged and wrapped his legs around Antonios back. “Antonio cutie can you crush my balls??”

The violinist smiles, “Aww of course kitten!! Is that why you were hard earlier because you got that horny over the thought of me crushing your balls??” He reaches down to Andrews testicles and squeezes one of them in his hand like a coke can. Andrew groans loudly, “SLAAAAAYY!!!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!”

Once Andrews balls are as red and swollen as cherries, Antonio shoves his dick into Andrew however he feels bodily fluid splurt on to him. “Hey you can’t cum yet, we haven’t even gotten to the vore part!” when suddenly the odor of shit fills his nose. Andrew screeches in distress as he realizes he just shat on Antonio. Andrews anus is now a jet stream of shit.  
“JESUS FUCKIGN CHRIST. SEE. THIS IS WHY YOU’RE STILL A DAMN VIRGIN ANDREW. YOU STUPID FUCKING TWINK!!! GO GET PEGGED YOU STUPID FUC-“ Andrew is weeping now, either from embarrassment or the fact that he’s shitting his brains out. He angles his hips towards the celing and paints a little smiley face with his poopie. Art is not dead. But this shit curse must be the work of Yidhra or Hastur because tons upon tons of diarrhea is spewing out of Andrew like a punctured water tower. The backstage area is starting to flood, Antonio tries to stand up but the shit is at waist-level and he ends up drowning. Andrew can’t even stand because of his bloated stomach, and he’s left floating above the river of fecal matter. “oH DEAR GOD ANTONIO CUTIE HELP ME AAAAAAAAHHH H H IT WONT STOP P ANTONIOOOOOO O O O IT ITS KILLING ME ANTONIO HELP M-“

And then everything faded to black....


End file.
